wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Umber
Umber is a small brown MudWing dragonet with pale amber eyes. He is one of the siblings of Clay, the last hatched son of Cattail, and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Jade Winglet. He is mentioned in the prologue of The Dark Secret ''to be the most observant of the siblings. Biography Pre-Series Umber's egg was laid by Cattail as a part of a litter including Clay - who was later sold to the Talons of Peace for at least two cows. Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane and Marsh are his other siblings. Umber's was the last egg to hatch, and he was presumably helped out of his egg by Reed; his "Bigwings", while in reality, their lost sibling, Clay, was their actual eldest brother, but Reed had to fill in for him. As a result of Queen Moorhen's alliance with Burn, Umber and his siblings were forced to fight in the War of the SandWing Sucession; resulting in the death of Crane in battle roughly six years after being hatched. The Dragonet Prophecy Two days after the death of Crane, Umber encountered his elder brother Clay for the first time when he returned to the Mud Kingdom in an attempt to find his family. Umber was the first one to notice Clay and have a feeling that he was part of their family. The others soon found Clay, and were overjoyed to see him. They helped Clay make peace with himself and, despite protests, let Clay go. The Dark Secret In the prologue, Umber and his siblings fought off some attacking IceWings. Clay's siblings all appear to hate the war, therefore they debated joining the Talons of Peace. In the Dark Secret Umber was known as not liking the war and the most timid of them all. The Brightest Night He and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Umber hugs Clay when the group realizes his presence. He is reluctant to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings. In the epilogue, Clay says that he would love to have Umber and his siblings be students at the Jade Mountain school, and also added that Umber's history wasn't good. Moon Rising Umber, along with his siblings Sora and Marsh, was one of the first students to attend the new and prestigious Jade Mountain Academy, and he is placed in the Jade Winglet. When he meets the other members of the Jade Winglet, Moon overhears that he thinks Qibli is "gorgeous", and also that he and Kinkajou secretly wish that Qibli and Winter, respectively, were their destinies. He states that Carnelian seems familiar, perhaps from a previous battle in which the two (as their tribes were allies) may have fought together. After learning that his sister Sora attempted to kill Icicle using a Dragonflame Cactus - resulting in the deaths of Carnelian and Bigtail- and then rigging a stalactite to fall on Icicle and kill her, Umber decides to leave the Academy with his sister in order to keep her safe. Umber hugs Qibli and Moon as he leaves, and Moon feels his "longing and heartbreak and loyalty like a physical pain". Personality Umber is a very nice dragon, who is loyal and caring to those he loves. He is also extremely observant, noticing the scent of Scavenger Dens even in the middle of a desperate escape, remembering Carnelian from a past battle, and being the first to recognize Clay. Trivia *Umber is a type of earth pigment that contains iron oxide and magnesium oxide(or it can be used to describe a specific shade of brown). * Umber left behind two siblings (Reed, Pheasant) when he went to Jade Mountain Academy with Marsh,Sora. *There is some debate over whether or not Umber has romantic feelings for, wants to be Qibli's friend, or is simply imprinting on Qibli in an attempt to form a bond similar to that most MudWings have with their siblings. No theory has been confirmed at present. Quotes ''"I hate this war, I don't understand what we're even fighting for. Who cares who the SandWing Queen is? I've never met Burn and I don't want to. Why am I fighting an IceWing over a throne that has nothing to do with either of us?" "Can't you smell it? We flew over part of it, too---it's pretty well hidden in the forest." "I hope we don't have to. I hope Clay fulfills the prophecy and ends the war quick and saves the world really soon, before we have to do anymore fighting. Do you think? Maybe he will?" "When do we eat? Just kidding. Pretending to be Clay." "This is my brother and sister. Marsh is really fast...you should see him fly. And Sora knows everything; she's the only the one who ever practiced reading." "Sora, it's okay. I love you anyway." Gallery Mud.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing Muddy.JPG Umbliisotp.jpg|By Forsaken Feather Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png umqib.png Uminter.png MudWingGer.jpg WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Umber.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Clay's Family Category:Jade Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy